Candy Smurfs
by Lily Von Schweetz
Summary: When Gloyd and Swizzle try to put a birthday prank on James, they accidentaly cause an explosion on his and Rachel's newest inventions, sneding all the Sugar Rush racers inside their game to a fantasy realm, turning them in candy, blue, magical creatures. Will they found the way back home?
1. Intro

**I'm really, really sorry for it being so short and sounding so stupid, but when I planned trhe next part I just couldn't match the two in the same chapter, but I'm already writing the true first chapter and it'll be really better, I promisse. If you have some idea for the history please, tell me!**

* * *

James and Rachel finally finished the last adjust on their newest teleport device.

The boy sighed and smiled.  
"We test it tomorrow." He said. "I promissed to be home in ten minutes. You're coming too?"  
"Say I'm going, I will just pass to check a friend."  
"OK. See you later so."  
Both leave their workshop, each one going to a diferent direction.

"If Clarion catch us..." Swizzle alerted.  
"It's James and Rachel's laboratory, Clarion never come her. And the twins are out."  
"Why you want to prank them?"  
"Just a joke to James' aniversary. I'm planning one to Clarion too."  
Cautiously the two begun to work, Swizzle approached one of the machines.  
"This is new." He comented.  
"What they're trying do here?" Gloyd joined him. "What is this?" He touched a bright point on the machine.  
Suddenly the machine bagan to shake and flashing so exploted in a blue light, what reached all around Sugar Rush.

* * *

Gloyd finally woke up feeling dizzy.  
"And I saying myself James haven't humor." He muttered laughing. "That was really a good prank."  
He sat up and slowly opened his eyes, but he quickly wished hadn't didn't.

The first thing he noticed were the big mushrooms like houses, like if they were in a village. Not really surprising to someone who live in a place made of candy, but the strange of that situation was, how they had get there, where was there and why are they all blue?  
Just their clothes, hair and eye color had remained the same, but looking by a diferent angle, they hadn't changed so much.


	2. Prolog

**It didn't got as I expected, but it's just a short experiment. I'm jumping some maybe unecessary things I was having difficulties to put on and rush on a better next chapter, I promisse.**

* * *

Another blue day was beginning in Smurf Village. The little blue creatures were all waking up, all happy and ready for one more smufy day.  
Almost a whole year had passed, no sign of Gargamel or another kind of trouble. But it wasn't going to be a calm, normal day like the others and Vaxy was the first to find it out.  
She not even lost her time trying to count them. They seemed like normal smurfs, and were blue like normal smurfs, but their clothes were strange and seemed somehow made of... Candy? She approached cautiously. Yeah, each one a different kind of candy.  
They were all deeply asllep. She first thought they were death, but she quick noticed they were still breathing. Their clothes were mostly composed of a jacket up a shirt, pants or skirts, in the last case with long stockings and boots, with some rare exceptions. Almost all them had a kind of had laying at his/her side and in this case the exceptions are a little more.  
Vexy could say she already had seem a lot of strange things in her life, but certainlly nothing like them. She imediattely runned to find Smurfette.

"Hey, Smurfett!" She called, knocking urgently on the door.  
Smurfett didn't took soo long to open it.  
"Good morning Vexy! What's you doing here so early, something is up?"  
"Quick, you need to see what I found!" She callled urgently and a little excited, pushing Smurfett outside.  
As they arrived the place where Vexy found the strange smurfs, one of the boys was already up.  
Uncommonly for a smurf, he had dark brown hair and chestnut eyes He wore an orange jacket up a white T-shirt, brown pants and brown boots, he was now also wearing a sugarcoated mallowcreme pumpkin skullcap. Vexy avaliated his candy-like as a mix of chocolate and candy corn, mostly candy corn.  
"Who are them?" Smurfett asked.  
"I dunno. I found them a little before I go so see you."  
"Someone else know about them?"  
"You was the first person I told. If someone else saw them while I was out I dunno."  
"Should we tell Papa?" Smurfett asked nervously.  
"I was thinking about go and talk with him." Vexy replied.  
"But what if they were dangerous?" Smurfett warned.  
"Oh, c'mon, look at him, how dangerous he can be?" Smurfett still hesitated. "C'mon sis, where's your adventurer spirit?"  
She finally agreed, the two approached the boy from behind.  
"Hey, you!" Vexy called. The boy jumped back, surprised, the girls couldn't help but laughed.  
"You're a very scared Smurf, aren't you?" Smurfett asked, still laughing.  
Gloyd looked surprised at the two girls. They looked exactly like him and his friends looked now, except hasn't any candy in sign.  
"Smuf?" He asked himself in a whisper, without know what that meant exactly.  
"What's your name?" Smurfett finally stoped laughing and asked.  
"Gloyd Orangeboar, from Sugar Rush. What game am I now?"  
"Game?" The two asked confuse.  
"You're saying about one of that video games humans used to play?" Vexy asked. She knew what was that, but she couldn't understand why he seemed to thing the could be 'in' a game.  
"Yeah, well, not exactly, I'm from an Arcade game. Is this a console game? How it's called? We're still in Litwalk's? What are your names?"

"Vexy and Smurfette." Vexy pointed out. "And no. We aren't in any kind of game. I not even know if it's possible. Humans games are just immages on a screen."  
"No. They... Wait! Are you saying we're in the real world?"  
"It wasn't a dream last time I checked." Smurfett laughed.  
So the other Smurfs began to appear from everywhere, attarcted by the voices, principally the strange one and one by one got surprised to see the candy Smurfs. Gloyd walked back next to his friends a little insecure.  
"Don't be afraid, they'll not bite you." The girls laughed.  
So Gloyd noticed a curious fact, the two were the only girls in sign, but there were a lot of boys that Gloyd not even dared to count, but certainlly were much more than the racers laying down behind him.

"Why I feel I really messed up things tis time?" He asked himself nervously.


End file.
